Room 201 Goodbye
by ffiction forthemasses
Summary: Tribute to the fallen. Sasuke looks back on past memories at a memorial site. Goodbyes are said and a new future await the Shinobi of Konoha. SasuHina. Tribute to Neji. NaruSaku. Konoha Teams. Memories, friendship, childhood and brotherhood.


**Naruto is by Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters, art or story.**

**Parings are SasuHina and if you notice it NaruSaku. Keiko and Takara are Uchiha OC's but they have a very tiny role and I don't pair them with Itachi or Shisui in this story.**

**Otouto=Little Brother****Nii-san=brother**

SasuHina short.

_5AK_

_Flashback_

It rained hard the night before in Konoha. Itachi ten years old was babysitting his little brother and his playmates. Neji was six at the time while Hinata and Sasuke were five-year olds. The adults gathered somewhere having a meeting. He was often left alone with Sasuke with his parents demanding schedules after all.

Neji and Sasuke had separated from where Itachi sat eating a bento with Hinata and his friends. Shisui rested in a tree watching the scene unfold below him but had no interest in babysitting with his closest friend.

Far enough away from their guardian the youngest Uchiha and the eldest Hyuuga began fighting. Neji managed to knock Sasuke into the mud. Angered and not wanting to look weak in front of Itachi the onyx eyed child jumped to his feet to retaliate.

With a fist full of mud Sasuke pulled back his arm and threw it in the face of the icy boy standing impassive in front of him.

Itachi set his food aside and separated the two muddied children. Shisui laughed but said nothing hopping down from the tree.

"Don't fight Neji-niisan, Sasuke-san," the soft voiced Hyuuga said as Itachi marched the boy back towards the house.

"Shut up," the teary eyed Hyuuga boy said clenching his fists in anger at his side.

Sasuke said nothing distressed by Hinata's fear and her tears. Most of all he felt embarrassed at the look his brother gave him as he marched beside him.

In front of Itachi and Sasuke's home stood a grinning Shisui and two Uchiha girls.

"That was quick Shisui," Itachi said indicating the sudden appearance of the girls in front of his home.

"Not a problem they were hanging around here anyway," Shisui replied arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"Keiko-chan, Takara-chan could you please watch Hinata-sama while I clean these two up," Itachi asked.

The girls nodded and led the pale eyed girl inside the house. It was just his luck those two were around to take care of Hinata.

Meanwhile Itachi led the boys around back.

"How are you going to solve this puzzle Itachi?" Shisui's eyes danced with glee at the uncharacteristic expression on his best friends face.

Itachi's impassive features returned and turned to face the boys ignoring Shisui.

"Apologize to each other."

"What he started it," Neji stated in fact.

"Nii-san I-

Itachi turned from the boys and turned on a garden hose.

"Otouto apologize."

"But Nii-saaaah-

Sasuke stopped talking as water rushed into his mouth.

Neji cracked a smile and started to open his mouth to say something when Itachi turned on him.

"Sorry otouto but this is the best way to cool you two off. Don't make me repeat myself," Itachi deadpanned.

"I'm sorry," Neji said wiping at his eyes.

"Me too," Sasuke agreed kicking himself for not being the first to apologize and seeming to disappoint his brother.

"I didn't think you had it in you Itachi. Just look at their pitiful faces," Shisui laughed.

"A little help with them please," Itachi said satisfied that the mud was gone from their clothing he turned off the garden hose.

"Alright guys let's get you changed before we all get into trouble."

With the boys fully dressed and dry Shisui stalked his way to where the Uchiha girls were playing with Hinata. In Sasuke's room Itachi attempted to remove the wet band from around Neji's forehead. Tiny hands reached up to halt his progress then quickly covered his forehead and dipped his head shamefully.

Understanding settled on Itachi's features and he quickly said, "I'll replace it don't worry." He stood up getting a roll of bandage from a cabinet. Fully aware at his young age of much of the politics of the clans he knew all about the Hyuuga caged bird seal.

Returning to Neji's side he followed his gaze to Sasuke who had busied himself with a puzzle game in the corner.

"I don't want the Uchiha to see…" Neji trailed off softly still covering his forehead.

"Otouto," Itachi called out getting his brother's attention, "Can you roll out the other futon for our guest."

"Yes nii-san," Sasuke replied dashing out of the room dropping his puzzle.

Neji smiled thanking Itachi softly as his forehead was bandaged. Itachi knew of the caged bird seal of another clan like his own with demands and pressures. His ever observant eyes recognized the similarities between the two of them. What could be if there were no Hyuuga or Uchiha only citizen of Konoha? There would be no need for shame of a brand on your forehead.

_End Flashback_

Sasuke stood in front of the hero's monument some five years after the Fourth Shinobi War had ended. Hinata held his hand as they stood there in silence. Neji died in the war protecting his cousin while Itachi died after protecting Sasuke his whole life.

Sasuke and Hinata had conversations many times about the sacrifices of their loved ones. Somehow it wasn't quite so bad talking with Hinata about things he couldn't with anyone else. She even understood when to say nothing at all. They could sit in silence for hours and the silence could say so much.

The chakra of Naruto approached. He was there for his friends too of course. Sasuke looked up greeting his best friend. They had gone through a lot over the years but they could always understand each other. Naruto placed flowers on the monument and stood at his best friend's side.

Hokage robes flapped in the wind and out of the corner of his eye he caught Sakura as she appeared next to their teammate and Hokage.

"Kakashi will be the last one no doubt," Naruto commented.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed.

"They would be so proud of all of you," Sakura said.

Naruto smiled placing his arm around Sakura's shoulder. The promise fullfilled Team Seven was together again. Hinata was the leader of her clan. Naruto had become Hokage. Sasuke returned to Konoha and away from the path of darkness. Yes Jiraiya would be proud, Itachi would be proud, Neji would be proud, Chiyo…all of them would be so proud.

They would mourn their loss for now but they would live to laugh again together. Sai appeared from a mission his mask still on he greeted the group and paused to pay his respects. Soon after others came to remember the heroes of the war the Rookie 9 and the remaining members of Team Gai all showed up to pay their respects. Some lost parents in the war, others siblings and as Hokage Naruto was proud of the peace the five nations managed to keep over the past five years.

Everyday Uzumaki Naruto and his best friends were working towards better world. There were still bumps in the road but Naruto was always determined and would never give up. Sasuke was grateful that the dead last hyperactive loser never gave up and they would always be friends and rivals of the greatest kind. He was also grateful for Sakura, Sai and Kakashi who were family to him now. Of course he never expected love in his life even as he went on about restoring the clan but he had Hinata and they loved each other.

Hinata was eternally grateful to Naruto for giving her strength and courage even when he didn't realize that he changed people so much. Naruto had that gift and because of it she was able to get to know her cousin. In the brief time that they had together after Naruto helped change Neji's heart she came to really love him. The pain of his loss was great and she determined not to forget his sacrifice.

Neji would have been twenty-one and no one knew what he could do with his genius. One thing was certain the Hyuuga clan missed his presence. Hanabi and Hinata missed their cousin and Hiashi missed his nephew greatly. Walking the training grounds became difficult for them. Expecting him in the halls at any moment was agonizing. They had truly only just begun getting along better when he died far too young.

Neji un-caged and free was somewhere looking over his friends and family. He would always be in their hearts forever. The world would be a better place with him.

**Rookie 9 Team Kakashi (7), Team Kurenai (8) and Team Asuma (10).**

**In the manga chapter 36 Sasuke and Neji meet for the first time canon. Neji says, "Hey You! What's your name?" Naruto gets jealous and Sasuke replies "It's common courtesy to give your own name first." Sasuke grins! The two turn from each other walking away and this is Neji's first introduction to Naruto and Team Seven. It is very cute TenTen fangirls over Sasuke. Lee introduces himself to Sakura promising to protect her with his life before any interaction with Neji and Team Seven. We'll likely see the potential of the Sharingan but…RIP Hyuuga Neji and so sad Team Gai miss you. **

**So this short would not be canon as they did not know each other until the Chuunin exams. **

**Hope you like the story anyhow.**


End file.
